Shipwreck Cove
Fight to run away. Shipwreck Cove is a country located north of Lake Unamia in Carceland. Its location is also known under the name of Shipwreck Cove. The country was initially made up of migrants from Cape Crazy who settled around the water of the cove. Over time, Shipwreck Cove became a safe haven for escaped slaves and exiles from all sorts of locations and walks of life. Even regular people seeking freedom came to Shipwreck Cove for what the country stood for, as long as they could tolerate some of the disorganization and recklessness that came with it. History In the time that the unamians were a populous warrior race that guarded the freedom and tranquility of the waters around Carceland, pirates would occasionally roam those waters searching for lost islands and treasures. These pirates believed in the freedom of the seas just as the unamians did, so they were strong allies. In 1114, the pirates settled on what came to be known as Shipwreck Rock. The unamians used their cultural skills to make all sorts of trivially magical objects for the pirates. Almost all among these were entirely useless, albeit somewhat interesting. However, several were notably useful. Most of the items had some sort of drawback to having or using them. Among these were the Captain Coins, which quickly came to be used to determine who would rule in the five-person Captain Court as captain kings. Then, in 2191, the robots of the Metal Hills, which had previously been peaceful, found the pirates, resumed their programming, and reacted with violence, attacking and destroying the Unamian city of Nambus. In the war that ensued, the unamians were the main force on the side of the pirates. Another Unamian city was destroyed, as was a large robot fission power facility, which erupted in a gigantic nuclear explosion that wiped out everything remotely close. A group of pirates not settled in Shipwreck Cove found the robots' central intelligence system, a facility built into the side of a cliff in a smaller cove in the east of Carceland. The pirates who had settled that area had quickly gotten familiar with the technology they found abandoned there, and they knew that if they tried to destroy the central intelligence system that controlled the hive mind of the robots, it would result in a similar explosion to what had happened to the robot power facility. Therefore, they knew they couldn't destroy it. The warriors of Unamia, without telling the pirates, built a magical item that could sacrifice the unamians' aggressive nature in order to also rob the robots of their conviction. Then, the unamians launched an all-out assault on the control facility, which had since been populated with an army of robot guards. They lost most of their numbers in the battle. However, one of them was able to use the device on the central intelligence machine, storing the aggressive sides of both the unamians and the robots in the strange magical item she carried. During the battle, the robots initiated a last-resort option that isolates the area surrounding the intelligence system, called a Motive Field. Nothing and nobody could be motivated to go into the field that was created around the area. now in isolation, the remaining unamians and pirates bred into a sub-species looking very much like humans, but with slightly bigger eyes, pale-redder skin, and about double the lifespan. These people formed the country Embrana. The Pirate Code The pirates of Shipwreck Cove for the most part hold true to the Pirate Code, an official book written by the captain kings Roger and Pearl during the formation of the pirate society's ideology. The original Pirate Code is kept in the center of Shipwreck Rock. Not all pirates hold completely true to the Pirate Code. The most disloyal (and often most deceitful) of them believe the Code is more like guidelines than actual rules. Although the Code discusses a lot of the logistics and etiquette of dividing treasure, the other main aspects of the Pirate Code can be summarized in the following points: * Anyone who falls behind is left behind. * During any point preceding combat, one party can declare parlay, thus requiring a meeting with the captain of the other party on the terms of the captain's choosing. The declarer may not be harmed while under the protection of parlay, until an accord has been reached with the captain. * Marooning is the most proper punishment for a captain who dishonors his crew, or for a crew mate who absconds during battle. Any pirate being marooned must be left with a functioning pistol loaded with one shot. * The keeper of the Captain Coins are the captain kings, and the kings must answer when the Coins are called. * Rape is prohibited, and pirates must not disrespect the unamians, but rather honor their sacrifice. Cities Shipwreck Rock The capital city of Shipwreck Cove, Shipwreck Rock is a city built on and into the side of a small mountain behind Shipwreck Bay in the Cove. The passage from the Macsalient Ocean past Shipwreck Bay leading to Shipwreck Rock is guarded by ships wrecked on the shores with heavy weaponry angled at the waters, so that any ships that attempt to access Shipwreck Cove or Shipwreck Rock will be wrecked and sunk. The Captain Court meets here, and when a Captain Coin is used to call the other captain kings, by being willingly thrown into a body of water, the Captain Coin will appear back at a shrine inside Shipwreck Rock, at a site that used to be a temple dedicated to the friendship between Shipwreck Cove and Unamia. Town of Shipwreck The town of Shipwreck is the main port of Shipwreck Cove. It's a dangerous place with heavy emphasis on drinking. Weapons are swung around and fired freely, and the city's inhabitants are generally reckless with the goal to have fun. This is an especially common location to recruit members of a crew for a ship because of the amount of people willing to take part in dangerous voyages, although its reliability could be called into question. Bridgecrown Bridgecrown is a robust and well-built fortress of a town. It has been greatly militarized and has a port for many large boats, all meant to aid in the defense of Unamia should anything attack, especially in the event of Cape Crazy's attack on the Man of Unamia that has happened every 100 years for several centuries, eventually ending when a single failure to kill the Man makes the quest twice as impossible to pull off. Neckhang Not much is known about Neckhang by other cities and countries, or even by pirates within Shipwreck Cove. It is known that they enjoy pain and typically do not talk at all unless absolutely required to. They are entirely fine with death and often take prisoners from locations they pass by just to torture them to death. In the past, they have been turned to for private requests to punish or imprison people.